Fit For A Puppet
by Empress of Vani
Summary: "Dearest Empress," the sneer in the voice was unmistakable. No, it couldn't be. Please. No. "After following after you for so long, I have always wished for this moment," the voice continued the taunt. "We always knew you were too weak and waited until the Uchiha was at its strongest." The Empress turned to face the voice and cried furiously as her nightmare was confirmed.
1. Prologue

Her eyes spoke all. Lavender tinted and pupil-less, her gaze swept across everyone one in the room.

"All rise for the Empress' words," The Empress' personal guard, and ever-faithful cousin, spoke calmly, though his hands shook with nervousness. Neji, a former knight, knew something was awry. His armor glinted, and he checked the guests. Nothing, not a single hair out of place. His own creamy white eyes scanned the area, not bothering to use the gift personally bestowed to him by the Empress. It was Hyuga Territory. No one could escape the eyes of Hyuga.

"I request that each of the nobles see me individually. We will start with the Uchiha Family." Her voice echoed in the halls, the silence scaring her slightly. One by one, each guard left with one noble. Her stubborn cousin remained, standing perfectly still to her right. She whispered, "The Empress requests tea." The Empress might've laughed at the twitching chocolate brown eyebrow of her elder cousin, but she was in the presence of two men of the Uchiha. Their was to be no joy, their endless black eyes told her that much.

"Empress, my brother and I would like to ask why you have requested such an audience," The elder of the two said, his voice icy and distant, as if he intended for her to hear that he did not care. The Empress was not fooled by his flowered vocabulary. He was trying to sooth her.

"I requested your audience, Lord Itachi and Prince Sasuke, because I would like to know why there is an extra Uchiha wandering about my halls." Her sentence was final. Two sets of black eyes narrowed. They wondered in awe at her knowledge, though she had never once left her throne of gold. One pair began to widen, and red bled into the iris revealing that the Uchiha were not pupil-less, but had four pupils. He was less patient. The Empress decided to tug a little more. "Nothing escapes the eyes of the Hyuga. Pupil-less, yes, but there is no focus on one singular thing, thus, we see everything." His pupils began to rotate threateningly. The silence before scared her, but his eyes did not.

"Empress," she had forgotten about the taller one, "I, Lord Itachi, can swear on my kingdom that there is no Uchiha besides the Prince and I. If there is, he is not aligned with our family." He spoke honestly, his eyes staring straight at her. He was probably a very talented lair as well.

"Guard, bring me the Uchiha," The guard behind the white double doors opened the object in question, and revealed a female in his grasp. She was beautiful indeed, and her temper mild. She looked comfortable, as if she wasn't being found out.

"Mo-" one began, but quickly cut himself off. His eyes were no longer red and pupil-filled.

"Ah, a mother?" The Empress' eyesbrows lifted elegantly and the elder of the Uchiha marveled at her grace - a skill one could only hope to be born with. "Since she reminds of my own mother," she turned to the tallest male and stared him straight in the eyes, "she will be given back,".

"Empress do you know why the Uchiha possess four or more pupils at their peak?"

"I can say that I do know."

A Hyuga boy was once blessed personally from the Goddess, Amaterasu, but in exchange for the gift, she took his pupils.

"Then even you, Empress, must know of the prophecy."

The Hyuga boy soon fell in love with his neighbor's daughter, an Uchiha. The girl was blind, her eyes darker than the night. Amaterasu met the girl at sunset and said that she had a gift for the Uchiha girl. The Uchiha girl met Amaterasu as told, and the Goddess gave the girl the pupils and let the sun pour into the girl's eyes - rendering them red. The Hyuga boy and Uchiha girl soon met and created the new generations. The new generation was born without the gift of the girl, and she became saddened. Amaterasu took notice of the girl's sadness and said that she had yet another gift.

"I do know of the prophecy, but it does not effect my family and I."

The child, because of the Hyuga gift, gave the Goddess her pupils. Amaterasu, in turn, gave the extra pupils to the mother who felt so strongly about not passing down the gift. With four pupils, the mother soon gave birth once more to a boy who surpassed the elder sibling and gave rise to the Uchiha.

"Interesting, when the prophecy states you will have no choice," his voice was silk, and the Empress found that she had committed a mistake. She had stared into the eyes of an Uchiha. The illusion shattered, and she awoke to a nightmare.

"Welcome to the new reign of Uchiha, Empress," the tall man with marks underneath his eyes laughed cruelly as he faded away.

Her shock registered, and her weak heart began to race. The Empress stood from her throne, and nearly fell back into her seat from the heat.

The white halls of the Hyuga Kingdom was burning in the revengeful red of the Uchiha.

Tears pricking her white eyes as the flames licked at the grave of her mother, a room the Empress had constructed after she was placed into power.

Finally, the grave was swallowed into the belly of the fire. The Empress did not allow herself to cry. The halls she grew up in. The walls she used for support in the past. All gone.

The ashes and stifled air around her gave her heart and lungs a hard time, but the Empress forced herself to push through and understand.

"Hanabi," she whispered. Where was her little sister? Lady Hanabi had just turned thirteen - a sacred number within the Hyuga secrets. "No," the Empress' voice was strained. How long had she been stuck in their trap?

"Dearest Empress," the sneer in the voice was unmistakable.

No, it couldn't be. Please. No.

"After following after you for so long, I have always wished for this moment," the voice continued the taunt. "We always knew you were too weak and waited until the Uchiha was at its strongest."

The Empress turned to face the voice and cried furiously as her nightmare was confirmed.

"Why are you doing this? I practically brought you back!" The Empress' distress found its way into the traitor. The traitor felt no remorse.

"Kingdoms cannot be ruled by the week, and I, Hanabi Hyuga, will lead this kingdom to victory!" Her determination did not waver, and the men of the Uchiha army began to spill into Hyuga Territory.


	2. Chapter I: Moving Forward

Bored, dull black eyes scanned the area. He did not trust a soul, save his brother and the Hyuga woman beside him.

"Hanabi, would you be kind and fetch me some herbal tea? I believe my nerves are acting up again," Itachi Uchiha never had such unnerving feelings before. The tall man sighed, and sat upon his throne, taking notice of how it was sculpted specifically to _her_ taste. "No, you are not to think about that wench." His own voice was sharp and uninviting. No wonder no one liked him.

"Brother, it has been many years since the death of that so-called Empress! Think lightly, for now we live in a time of grace," Sasuke was always more easy going. Sasuke, while dark for his own reasons, he generally set Itachi to ease too.

"I know, but I cannot get her face out of my mind. Her very soul haunts my dreams. Doubt washes over me in every way possible. I can nearly hear her voice when I sit upon her throne. I can see her in every reflection that is supposed to be mine! She is stealing what little sanity I have left!" The worry lines creased his forehead, and Itachi could feel _her_ presence once more.

He knew for quite some time that the chances of her dying in that fire were slim, but he dared not to tell a single soul. Not even Sasuke or Hanabi. It was too risky.

"Brother, you lack expressions once again. I do not know how you stay that way. Sitting upon that throne for hours staring into nothing with the blank expression you wear everyday. Shouldn't you smile or frown or something of the nature?" Sasuke's concern fell on deaf ears. Itachi was scanning the room once more for her.

"I have the tea for you, Emperor," Hanabi walked in with practiced grace. Her movements robotic and stiff, nothing like her elder sister. Itachi caught himself thinking about her once more, and mentally slapped himself.

"Thank you Hi-Hanabi," Itachi's heart skipped a beat. Did they hear him? Was the slip up obvious? "I will retire tonight. Do not worry, I will take the tea with me." The tall man took the tea from her pale hands. It burned his fingers slightly, but all he wanted to do was leave and go back to his room.

Hanabi followed his figure until it sharply turned a corner with graceful pride. She admired the way he was cool under pressure, and felt no need to dump his problems on everyone else.

Suddenly, a summoner hawk was sitting upon the throne. Sasuke slowly made his way towards the hawk. The feathers were a deep crimson and light reflected easily off, it could have been solidified blood if Sasuke did not know any better.

"The Emperor of Suna asks that you make a decision quickly. Konoha is not a place that should remain leaderless. There will be a meeting. The Emperors of the following kingdoms are to attend: Suna, The Empire of the Uchiha, the elders of Konoha, and finally, Empress of Uzumaki. All parties are to meet in Suna's Ashe District at once. Once there, all shall decide the fate of Konoha." The bird, having finished speaking, tapped the throne twice and disappeared in a puff of smoke. It left behind a paper with the Suna seal engraved at the opening.

"Itachi!" Sasuke nodded at Hanabi. The Hyuga went running after the Emperor.

Hanabi turned sharply, and stopped for a moment. The red carpets, the family portraits, and the flower sitting on the table were different. It was unsettling that everything Hyuga was taken away and rebuilt after the fire three years ago. She remembered she took down Hinata for a reason. Hanabi assured herself that what the Uchihas were telling her was correct. Hanabi Uchiha.

It sounded _right_ to her.

Hanabi, after reassuring herself, kept running towards the large white doors with the Sharingan sitting atop the door frame.

_Breathe. Remember to breathe_.

"Emperor Itachi, there is a message for you in the Great Hall of Light," her statement sounded more like a demand.

"I'll be out in a second," came the voice from the room. She heard shuffling and the tea cup clinking when it was placed onto the tray again. The Hyuga rolls her eyes, thinking he was probably in bed, reading, and drinking tea. "Hanabi?" Itachi's face poked out from the door, his crimson sheets wrapped around his shoulders. He looked like a little kid scared of the dark.

Hanabi coughed. "My Lord, you took quite a while to answer the door and are still wrapped in blankets," her laughter bounced of the walls, and Itachi felt his face go red. Suddenly, he straightened up and closed the door. The Hyuga stood by the door, and rolled her eyes.

Finally, Itachi came out, once more draped in his Uchiha robes meant for the Emperor. On the way to the Great Hall of Light, Hanabi told him of the bird and its message.

They entered, and Hanabi eyed the hall suspiciously. Where was Sasuke?

"Right here, princess," Sasuke smirked and came into view. She narrowed her eyes once more.

"Otouto, behave," Itachi laughed at Hanabi and Sasuke. They were practically brother and sister as far as relationships go. "You too Hanabi," and at once her, giggling ceased. "I will go to Suna unaccompanied. Where is my bird?" Sasuke rolled his eyes, Itachi loves being dramatic.

Hanabi reached into her robes, and brought out a golden whistle. The key in which it whistles is too low for human ears.

A fire began to crackle in the middle of the room. Suddenly, the fire grew and took the form of a giant hawk. The bird turned to face Itachi. It lowered its head to be petted and Itachi complied.

"To Suna's Ashe District," Sasuke said to the bird. Itachi climbed atop the bird, and fire swallowed the bird once again. The loud shriek was heard and Hanabi and Sasuke went running to the open windows and waved goodbye to Itachi. Hanabi activated her Byakugan, and saw sand shifting far away from their kingdom. She sighed with relief, Suna's Emperor was at home.


	3. Chapter 2: Meeting

Fit for a Puppet - Chapter Two

It was hot and sticky and gross. Itachi was not used to the thick Suna air. The royal red robes stuck to his skin uncomfortably. Maybe, he should have been worn lighter clothing. Maybe just his royal armor would have been sufficient. Yeah, it would have been lighter, but too casual.

As Itachi's feet touched the ground, the sand beneath his feet, he noticed, was warm. It swirled in anticipation, and Itachi took a deep breath.

The Ashe District - the remnants of the last the Last Great Blow. The Last Great Blow was Itachi's first mission as a jounin, a rank amongst the ninja of Konoha. However, during that year Konoha was also at war with Suna, and Konoha's plan was to blow up the energy rigs filled with chakra in the east part of Suna.

All the Uchiha gathered, summoned a katon jutsu, and blew at the same time. Each Uchiha was placed strategically so they couldn't scorch each other, but so the East District would burn with high-energy fire. Itachi stood the closest to the village, because his katon was greater than his kinsmen.

He could remember distinctly the smell of burning chakra. While the naked eye could not see it, chakra is bodily energy and reveals its presence with every sense except for sight, (not the case with the Hyuga, of course). The sand turned pitch black. So, when it came to rebuilding, the former Kazekage called it the 'Ashe' District because of the black sand.

Itachi was knocked out of his reverie by a voice that was calling his name.

"Emperor Itachi, welcome," Suna's leader, Subaku no Gaara, was calling him. Oh.

"It is amazing, Kazekage Gaara, how the sand is still warm," Itachi recalled sadly. Gaara's eyes softened. Itachi did not need sympathy.

"Well, the meeting point is in the middle. The Kazekage tower is there now, and you are the first to arrive. Your bird is lovely," Gaara looked towards the giant bird that Itachi forgot to dismiss.

"Yes, she is. Her feathers are crimson like the sky, but her eyes are pale like the moon. Enchanting beastie," Itachi remarked highly. Bird of this status could not breed and birth in Suna. Itachi's chest puffed slightly.

"The eyes are very beautiful indeed. Come, Emperor, we will begin preparations and map out the conversation of the meeting a little more," Gaara stated with affirmation and conviction. The sand began taking over Gaara's body and soon the wind blew him out.

Itachi sighed. The first to arrive? Lovely.

The air around him began to twist with purple hazed energy, and Itachi too disappeared into the air.

The bird squawked and dismissed itself.

* * *

"You have visitors, Gaara? Why did you not tell me! I would have put on tea," her voice was regal. Cute, almost. Itachi reappeared outside the Kazekage's office door. He hid his chakra, fearing he would interrupt Gaara's... woman.

"Do not worry about it. We are all leaders, we can go a couple of hours without tea," Gaara laughed. Itachi decided he was curious about this woman who could make the stoic Kazekage laugh. The crack in the door was enough. "What I am worried about is when Itachi will see you," Gaara's voice turned grave suddenly. Itachi felt his blood run cold.

The woman giggled, "He probably will not even care,". Itachi could hear the shifting of papers. "Do you have Itachi as a guest right now? He probably does not want to spend a lot of time in the Ashe District," her voice trailed off, and Itachi ran around the corner as Gaara came striding towards the door.

Itachi came back from around the corner in a casual way.

"I am sorry I am late, the District brought back memories," Itachi's pitch black eyes trailed off trying to subtly look past the oak doors to no avail. He could not see the woman.

"Yes, my dearest wife and companion was just mentioning that," Gaara motioned towards the doors. "Would you like to meet her?" Gaara's voice held no hesitancy, as if the past moments did not exist. Itachi eyed him carefully, but nodded in agreement.

"I have heard rumors that she came like a wind, a mere presence, but soon, she shook the whole desert," Itachi laughed, and tried to merrily jest with Gaara. Itachi was never very good at acting, so he tried to divert Gaara's attention.

Gaara chuckled, the mere deepness of his voice made Itachi unsettled. That laugh seemed kind enough, however.

"Here she is," Gaara said as he opened the door revealing the wife of the Kazekage. "My wife's name is Subaku no Akemi, formerly of the Uchiha clan," and the woman certainly looked an Uchiha.

"Ah, Akemi - rising morning sun, I believe? A fitting name," Itachi paused and studied the woman more, her jawline strong, her cheeks and nose high and delicate. She looked like the main-lineage. Perhaps, a cousin he didn't meet. "Shame we did not meet sooner, imouto," Itachi smiled warmly.

"Yes, Aniki, it really is a shame," her eyes were very warm, large and pitch black. Itachi was sure he had seen her at an Uchiha festival before, but never met her. "Would you like tea? I have green on the stove at the moment, but I believe -

"Peppermint," Itachi and Akemi said at the same time. Gaara lifted an invisible brow.

"Peppermint is grown only during the winter in the Hyuga and Uchiha households, a specific taste both houses came to love," A voice said. The voice belonged to a man. Itachi turned around to greet the knowing guest, and almost clenched his fists.

"Lord Neji, it has been a while. What are you doing in Suna?" Itachi was sure that Neji had died in the fire. There was a body. How could he be here?

"I am attendant to the Lady of Suna," Neji knew Itachi. Neji's eyes could see all. Itachi was shaking slightly, from fear. Definite fear. He thought Neji dead, but why? "I am a royal knight of a new lady. After the Hyuga disbanded, I moved to Suna, along with other remaining Hyuga of the former royal lineage," Neji's voice was unwavering.

"Oh, had I known of such loses, I would have helped the matter," Itachi bowed in respect.

"Well," Akemi coughed. "I think I shall fetch the tea," She scampered off into the kitchen.

"I will go with you, my lady," Neji's back stood straighter, if possible, and he followed after Akemi.


	4. Chapter III: Mannerisms

"What is he doing here?" Akemi panicked pouring tea into cups and placing them neatly in lines on the tray. "He should not be here," She sucked in a breath and calmed her nerves. "T-This is not okay," She placed sugar and milk on the tray, too, because Gaara, and probably Itachi, had a sweet-tooth.

"My lady?" Neji arrived in the kitchen. Admittedly, he never allowed himself inside because he constantly saw Hinata, but he worked for Akemi now. Neji had to push his own tears aside.

"Yes?" Her frantic voice was small. He tried really hard not to furrow his brows in concern. His eyes narrowed in suspicion.

"Nothing, I just, was worried," his voice was gruff and painted over with grief. She looked so much like her. It was basically torture.

"Lord Neji, you mentioned the Hyuga disbanded. What happened?" After setting all the condiments and tea on the tray, Akemi turned and looked at him. Her fingers gripped her sleeve. Her lavender sleeve.

Neji nearly cringed. Akemi had to be Hinata in disguise. The Empress couldn't be dead.

"Empress Hinata, my dear cousin, declared that the Hyuga would disband. She said she could not stand the seal of our family, and asked every Hyuga to leave, but not before she removed our seals. Then, after almost everyone had left, the Empress set the Hyuga household on fire. The only few left in that palace was the Empress, a few loyal guards, and I. Only the guards and I escaped."

"Neji, I-I," she began and he pursed his lips. She stuttered the same way.

"I wish you could have met her. You and Hina, the Empress, would have been very good friends." Neji looked down towards the floor. Funny, Akemi's kimono ended in black with snowflakes at the bottom. "Where did you get that kimono?" Neji suddenly asked.

Akemi's face smiled softly.

"It was a gift from my best friend. I do not know her name, but I do know that I can only reach her through my dreams. One night, I was speaking to her, and she said to visit a sight twenty miles south-east of Suna. I made a pilgrimage there, and found this," she gestured towards the fancy cloth.

"She speaks? Does she have a chakra signature? This could be very dangerous, Lady Akemi," Neji said sternly. Peculiar. Why hadn't Akemi told him earlier? He remembered the pilgrimage, but the kimono was never mentioned.

"Oh! The tea will be cold soon, I am very sorry, Lord Neji, the elders would be mad at me, if the tea is not served on time," her small frown wove its way into his heart, and Neji sucked in a breath. She walked shakily outside, genuinely worried over the opinion of the elders.

* * *

Itachi lay awake that night. He could not find the confidence to leave his room and request for water or peppermint tea.

"She looks a lot like me," her voice whispered into his ear. He nodded, knowing fully well who was speaking. "You fear her, and what she could do to your mind," her voice contained complete and utter concern. Even in death, Empress Hinata Hyuga was still a caring person.

"It was not my fault," she continued. "I cannot help what she grew up to be, or who she looks like."

"Did you have to give her your kimono?" He spoke back, in whispers. Her chakra signature was strong. She could manifest anytime now. That didn't mean he wanted her to.

"No, but I felt that Neji would be soothed if she looked more like me," Itachi took a moment to digest her words.

"Neji did not look soothed. In fact, he was very on edge today."

Pearly eyes stared straight at him. Smooth white skin began to appear as if someone was painting her into physical existence. Midnight hair began to flow like a waterfall. Soon, a figure donned in a red kimono sat on his bed. Itachi did not flinch, he had been waiting. She was taking his chakra and combining it with his own, and creating a form.

"Why did you manifest here? The guards could think there is an intruder, our chakra is very strong."

"They will think you simply paid for affection," she laughed and smirked at him. Death changed Hinata. She no longer shook with human feelings, but she created them according to the situation. It scared him how good an actress she had become.

"Will you join me for breakfast later?" He really wanted her to stay. She spent three years trying to manifest, tying herself to him for an anchor into this world. Itachi let himself get attached to her. He knew that was a fatal mistake, but didn't care.

She, too, knew it was a mistake.

"Of course," she said. She smiled gracefully, and lay down next to him. "I have finally mastered how to manifest, but it will only last as long as my chakra can supply."

"I'm an anchor, remember?" He laughed, and let himself be soothed by the sound of his own breathing. He smiled slightly remembering that she did not have to breathe now.


	5. Chapter IV: Reckless

He could have laughed. He would have laughed so hard. Neji knew Itachi wasn't a prude, but this was laughable.

Itachi had walked to breakfast with a lady. Gaara gave him a knowing look. Everyone knew a woman was added to the roster of people staying at the Kazekage's home, but didn't oppose it.

The woman was slender and small. Her skin sickly pale, and her big blue eyes were very hollow and tired. Her hair was so dark, one could have sworn someone had poured ink upon her hair. Overall, a too skinny woman with an attractive face. Her body was that of a teenager, the skin young and held together smoothly. However, what she lacked in weight was made up by the size of her -ahem- chest.

"And who is this?" Neji smiled politely. Neji never liked surprises, remembered Hinata.

"Ah, this is Hiroyuki Tanaka." Itachi coughed slightly and Hinata looked at him. He knew she was born in the middle of the coldest winter in Konoha's history. So therefore, Hiroyuki, "heavy snowfall".

"And because of her namesake, I will assume she is not from Suna originally?" Gaara smiled at her warmly. Hinata glanced at the Kazekage, and he stared right back. Smiling warmly in response, Hinata did not expect a smile waiting on the other's lips.

"No, sir. I used to hail from Konoha. Then, for a while, I belonged to the Kumo Empire as a domestic servant." Itachi silently applauded her lies. Again, he realized what fine actress she is, and inwardly shuddered.

"Ah, that is why you are not on my registered civilians list," Gaara immediately opened and out stretched his hand for hers. She gracefully stretched her own. Gaara's non-existent brow furrowed. "Simply such delicate hands for a domestic maid."

"Yes, sir, you see, I was only ever needed for tea making. The kind elderly couple I worked for had many other servants as well." Her smile became sorrowful, and her brows knit together in fake worry. "They told me I could leave, and I-"

"Please, dearest Hiroyuki, do not feel the need to explain y-yourself. You are most welcome in our home," Akemi cut in. Her worries and tears that pricked the edges of her eyes clearly showing. Neji could not being himself to look. "P-Please do not feel obligated to leave u-until you have work."

Hinata bowed respectfully and smiled warmly, gently reminded of herself.

"I do not wish to intrude upon your -" Hinata was cut off by a hand placed on hers. "Kazekage Gaara," she whispered.

"My wife is not one to give in, and neither am I. Emperor Itachi will be staying for another few weeks, anyways, and I am sure a lady of your class does not spend time with a man and leave. Besides, any guest of my wife is a friend of mine." At this, Hinata's 'blue' eyes widened, and her face burned with embarrassment. Surely, the Kazekage was not insinuation something so vulgar between her and Itachi!

"Hmph, Lady Akemi, we must be off," Neji stated firmly. At this, the redhead, whose hand still remained atop Hinata's, nodded. Neji did not like this new comer, Hiroyuki had almost rejected a most gracious offer. How rude. Neji led Akemi out into the court yard, just past the doors where breakfast was held.

* * *

"Yes, however, the meeting does not go forward for another day or so. I believe the Empress of Uzumaki, Karin, has pushed forth quite some bias for her younger brother, Naruto, to become the leader of Konoha. However, my personal choice would be the young maiden, Hyuga Hanabi." Itachi continued, he noticed how the blue eyes of Hinata lit up in anger at the name. Itachi noted that she was much scarier with pupils than without.

"She is quite young, is she not, Emperor Itachi?" Gaara's smile twitched ever so slightly. "Besides, Naruto is very persistent and only wants the best for the village. Empress Karin may be biased, but she has the Uzumaki instinct. She can smell potential, and chakra, from vast distances."

Itachi considered this for a moment. Ultimately, Itachi figured peace would be nice for a change. However, his Uchiha blood began to boil at the thought of himself being wrong about Konoha's future. While his blood was still coursing furiously, he thought of how war would finally put the Uchiha back on top. The malice passed down from generation to generation, by blood, in the Uchiha's veins began to seep in.

"I still believe Lady Hanabi best fit for such a postion." Itachi was nothing, if not, a stubborn man with dangerous blood.

"Hiroyuki, I believe I would like to show you the herb garden now, it has been on my mind for quite sometime," Gaara's eyes held no hesitancy, and his invitation was charming.

"That would be lovely, Kazekage," Hinata said, shooting Itachi a look. Itachi almost snorted. Hinata was mad at him? For mentioning her sister? Such weakness needed protection. And - woah, there, Uchiha, slow down. No protection, she's dead.

* * *

The herb garden stretches for a ways off, and Hinata had a hard time keeping focused. She walked amongst the ninja-wolfsbane, and admired their colors. Of course, wore a mask so she would not induce poison on herself. The woman in charge of all the ninja related herbs was a tall slender woman named Ino Yamanaka. The girl was a transfer student who came to learn the secret of all ninja herbs to interweave it within her jutsus. And from what Hinata was hearing, Ino was very talented at creating genjutsus with herbs.

"Oh! I forgot to ask! How rude of me," Ino said, and Hinata took into account that her eyes must have matched Ino's. "What is your name?" She sheepishly asked.

"I am Hiroyuki Tanaka, and I am truly impressed with your craftsmanship, I hope to be a worthy opponent one day." Hinata bowed, and Ino felt her heart melt. How could such a lovely person not have enough money and move to be a domestic servant? It truly puzzled Ino.

"Do not fret, you can always learn from Lady Matsuri or Lady Chiyo. Of course, Lady Chiyo has another student named Princess Sakura who hails from Konoha as well. I hear from the maids that Princess Sakura is not really the child of the late King and Queen. I hear the King had an affair, but brought the child home anyway." Ino giggled mischievously. Hinata was sure that because Ino knew this, Sakura and Ino must have swapped secrets at one point. The whole 'heard it from the maids' was impossible, as Itachi said the maids worked only when no one was around.

"Hiroyuki?" Gaara's voice rang out. He was standing by the basil. "Oh, there you are, Hiroyuki. I was wondering if you would care for some tea? It is peppermint." Gaara's face while stone still, reflected a healthy shine, and chiseled jaw.

"Yes, peppermint is my favorite." Hinata said, smiling, hoping to receive the same smile from earlier. She instead got a quirk of the lips instead of a full blown smile. Hinata obediently bowed once more to Ino who gave her a thumbs up, not that Hinata knew what that meant. Hinata figured it was a peasant term for good luck. Gaara led her to a small table within the garden where the tea was settled and waiting.

Ever the gentleman, Gaara pulled out her chair and let her sit. Hinata looked up at him as he took his own seat. Gaara poured the tea into the teacups, and Hinata could not help but admire the bright red and soft blue designs. The design was akin to that of the yin and yang. Sipping slightly, Hinata reminisced about the time when her father would bring home tea from meetings. Her body relaxed at the familiar taste.

Gaara watched her eyes close in a distant memory, and decided to simply watch the majestic woman. Underneath the table, Hinata did not realize her foot slide forward and accidentally stroke the Kazekage's. Once the movement was done, two sets of eyes widened. Gaara looked at her, and stroked back. Hinata was terribly off put. What was he doing? He's married!

Hinata could not deny that even before, when she was forced to attend dragging meetings as a child, she always took interest in Gaara, but this was not the time! He is married! Suddenly, his foot went to drag along her calf. She smiled, and decided - what the heck- she's dead, literally, either way. She'll be reckless for once, and touched his foot once more.

"Oh, Kazekage, I do not mean to intrude upon your lively conversation, but I have urgent news from the Empire of Kumo. They have decided that Hyuga Hanabi is best fit as leader. Two more votes, and Hanabi will rule Konoha!" Obviously, the messenger did not know of their little game of footsie under the clothed table, and Hinata was glad. That would have been embarrassing!


	6. I'm Sorry

**This is a major Author's Note. Please read. **

Dear Readers,

I apologize for letting this period of silence drag on. To be honest, your support was startling at first, but thank you. Also, when I say startling, it should be taken as a compliment, meaning I hadn't expected it. However, as I come to realize this story's plot, there is no longer a definite shape or route. I came to realize that the only reason I had written it was because there was a plot that would capture my readers, and unfortunately, I can't remember it anymore. I had it all planned out and written down, but it was made known to me that all the planning was tossed into the recycling without my knowing. I don't write well without my outline. So for now, while I try to recreate the plot, I am placing the story on HIATUS.

However, I will continue writing other stories, as the recreation will no doubt take a while. I have already written a few stories and plan to publish them soon, if not, right after this.

Thank you,

The Empress


End file.
